the_guardian_templefandomcom-20200215-history
The Guardian Temple Wiki:Adding Information
This covers rules on information regarding the addition of different kinds of information to the wiki: from unreleased sources, and released, to-be-released and recently-released media. General * Only create articles directly related to the wiki and the canonical information of its focus, The Guardian Temple Saga by Zithero. Also, make sure that the pages you are creating do not already exist under another name. Search for it or ask an admin if in doubt. Personal information, non-canon topics, opinions, speculations, assumptions, theories, rumors, etc. should go to the , Discussions, or your own user page. Only "canonical" information of everything encompassed within and about The Guardian Temple Saga will be considered facts on the wiki mainspace. * Please be careful when adding statements to the wiki. Verify that they are facts, true, and reliable. This is to avoid being a contributing factor to the spread of wrong information. * Always cite your sources, especially if the information is not well-known and is from other sources other than the main book series. This is to differentiate between fact and fanfiction, opinion, rumor, and vandalism. * Refrain from making consecutive minor edits (unless they're factual or grammatical corrections; otherwise, try to do them in one save). Also avoid minor, unnecessary changes, and routine changes on several pages (those brought upon by template design changes, for example—ones that can be done by bots and you might have seen admins doing); if you would like to do either, please do it alongside other, more constructive contributions. * When listing "notable" individuals (people, items, etc.) in the infobox, do not list any if it will exceed two values (except for relatives and partners). ** For example, when listing known characters under "Notable members" or the leader or heads of the Institute parameter of group infoboxes, do not use it at all if you will list more than two—they wouldn't be considered "notable" then. If this is the case, do not use the parameter and instead check that the "members" are already listed somewhere else in the article. ** Another example would be purpose/use parameter in some infoboxes. If you will be listing many, this would be excessive as it is likely that the things you will write are already in the article. Basically, certain parts of infoboxes are only meant to serve as summarized versions of a page that would give you an idea about the topic of the article. ** An exception would be if the other, complete list is already crowded/too long. In this case, more than two notable members can be listed, but the absolute maximum is four. * If you want to completely replace a book's plot or recap with your own write-up, please create a blog for it and notify an admin when you're done. Users' recaps may be considered and voted on. If there is no Plot section or recap yet, do not save or publish your own recap on the wiki article immediately unless you are done; incomplete/unfinished plot sections will be removed. Instead, build it on a blog post until you finish. Upcoming Most information fans receive prior to a new release is tentative—meaning, it is still subject to change. Occasionally, the wiki articles are vandalized with fallacies, theories, and false and misleading information; sometimes even confirmed and sourced information are also removed by uncertain users. Because of this, editors are required to cite their source(s) along with the new information provided. This is needed to confirm that the information is in fact confirmed and official. Tentative information (from yet-to-be-released content) can be accepted in two ways: * For new characters yet to debut in any book/installment, the information can be added to the article proper (under Biography, in the infobox, etc.), with the template placed at the top. * For characters who have appeared in previous installments, the information should remain under the Trivia section, under the tabber or heading "Upcoming". They will be accepted as long as a source is provided. If it is later proven false (through new, more updated information, or by the book release) it can easily be removed or corrected. This is to avoid misinformation, confusion and inaccuracies on the wiki mainspace. Spoilers Spoilers are pieces of information about the series universe that reveal certain plot details, events and/or twists. Spoilers (and for the sake of consistency, even small details) from new stories/parts are not allowed on the wiki at least until one week (UTC time) after the release (unless the information has already been revealed or shared prior the release through snippets or teasers), for the sake of those who have not read the book yet. Even then, sections updated with major spoilers from a recently released medium should contain the tag for two months after the release (because the SpoilerAlert feature cannot cover more than 50% of an article, at least just place the tags in the first section of the page that has been updated with spoilers). The pages involved may also temporarily be locked or protected (with the notice up) during the whole or a part of this time. Anonymous users are also banned from editing and posting replies from the wiki to prevent trolls within the time frame or duration of the spoiler ban. Any user who signs up (that is, users who have just very, very recently signed up, moments before adding the spoiler; this can be traced) to spoil other users are also immediately blocked, the duration depending on the severity of the violation. If you have any questions, feel free to ask any of the active admins. References Category:Policies and guidelines